


戈登和他cp们的性爱观察总结报告

by xiongxiazi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongxiazi/pseuds/xiongxiazi
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, Victor Zsasz/Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	戈登和他cp们的性爱观察总结报告

哈维x戈登

满意度 四颗星

年纪大了，身材也有些走样，有时难免力不从心，但耐不住人花样多。道具那是一套一套的。喜欢把人用手铐拷在床头，两腿用分腿器固定成双腿大开不能合拢的样子。然后戏谑得看着那双蓝色的大眼睛蓄满眼泪，脸颊红红的求人进来。(在哈维的滤镜里)

其实以戈登的身手和警觉度不该每次都被哈维得逞，只能说他自己大概也很沉迷这样的游戏。当然，哈维就算心里清楚也绝不能明说。

最尴尬的经历发生在警局厕所。哈维在戈登身体里塞了个无线跳蛋，用遥控调戏处理文件的警官。

被折腾的无心办案的警官去厕所想偷偷把跳蛋拿出来，结果发现跳蛋滑到了肠道深处，于是急匆匆的把哈维拉进警局厕所隔间。

戈登两手撑着水箱，双腿跪在马桶边沿，屁股翘起来方便哈维动作。然而又滑又深的跳蛋的确难以取出。从用手指换成用鸡巴。最后还是在戈登自己的努力下，借助精液的润滑和哈维手指的辅助才终于拿出了那个跳蛋。

如果故事到这里结束那其实也不算太尴尬，只能说是爱人间的小情趣。但接下来的事尴尬得让人想起来就睡不着。

当哈维擦着手指走出厕所隔间的时候，一抬头就看见隔壁隔间推开了门，走出一个男人，面色苍白嘴唇红润，正是杰罗麦。哈维一愣，拔出枪来，却被人拧着手腕扭到背后，脖子被胳膊挟持住。

戈登反应非常快，他踩着马桶翻到了隔壁，正看见瘫在马桶上的杰罗姆。可怜杰罗姆手被拷在后背，裤子堆在脚腕，后穴还淅淅沥沥流着精液，就这么一点反抗也没有的被警官捏在手里。

最后，两对人马还是达成了互相交换人质的协议。并且非常有默契地不再提起今天发生的事……emmm除了杰罗姆。

这个疯子在被警官捏住脖子的时候居然勃起了，还一度想把自己屁股上的精液蹭到戈登大腿上。在发现自家哥哥居然要赎回自己的时候hahahaha笑得更欢了。后来还几次试图邀请戈登带着哈维和他们兄弟来一个性爱party。

杰罗姆荣升为戈登最想抓住的哥谭罪犯第一名。

谜语人(黑化前的)x戈登

满意度 五颗星

不仅会帮助戈登解决案子，还能照顾好警官的日常生活，常常用一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐，一曲缱绻的舞曲，一次温柔的性爱来抚慰戈登紧张的神经。

唯有一点，快要接近高潮的时候会出一个谜语，答对了才准射出来。戈登大多数时候能答对，但也有时候被操得昏昏沉沉什么也答不出来。这时，尼格玛就会用绳子或者其他什么牢牢箍住那个涨得发痛的阴茎，边亲吻戈登皱起的眉头，给出一些提示直到他说出正确答案才允许释放。

办公室恋情，两个人都是不声张也不会黏黏糊糊的类型，工作时间就专注工作。破例的一次是在法医室，戈登正巧撞见了几个警察正在欺负爱德，当场爆炸的戈登把几个人揍了一顿赶出去，转过头就被尼格玛捧住脸吻了上去。

至于恋情是怎么开始的，尼格玛承认是自己追的警官，但坚持认为是戈登先撩的。在这个问题上，两人从饭桌上争到了床上，然后事情有了结论。

警官并没有坚持多久，在承认是自己先勾引的爱德后终于被允许射了出来。

你问真相是什么？这两个在警局之中显得格格不入的特殊的人，也许在第一次见到对方时，就动了心吧。

萨斯x戈登

满意度 四颗星

做爱的方式意外的普通。接吻、爱抚、口交……都会做。除了体力比较好，当然在这点上，戈登不遑多让。

起初是戈登警官半夜起来找吃的结果发现了某个光头杀手在自家厨房里啃面包。后来也渐渐习惯了这位不速之客。(得益于杀手的职业素养－－－他总能找到他)

再后来就这么生活在了一起。由于工作原因，萨斯会偶尔消失一段时间，然后在某个夜晚悄悄溜到警官的床上。于是戈登也就习惯了醒来时被人圈在怀里。

很久之后的某一天，戈登忍不住询问自己的伴侣到底SM有趣在哪里有这么多人喜欢。这主要因为警官最近为了办案跑了几个奇奇怪怪的场所并且发现与自家那位的装扮有些相似。

然后戈登就亲身体会了一把SM游戏的快乐。某位警官留着生理性的眼泪抖着大腿射了一次又一次，最后连嗓子都喊哑了。

第二天浑身都疼的警官表示:自己再也不玩这种狗屁游戏了。对此，萨.第一杀手.面对戈登就成了人体描边大师.斯也觉得自己很不容易，他必须无比克制自己才能不伤害到自己的爱人或者直接把人玩坏掉。

两个人再一起生活久了也会有矛盾。戈登不小心吃掉了萨斯留在冰箱里的布丁，于是萨斯一整天也没有理他，更别说中午悄悄在警官的桌子上放一杯热可可或其它什么的。

晚上，戈登拎着两份布丁回到家。两个人坐在沙发上边看电影边吃布丁。

戈登表示:比自己的前女友们好哄多了。

后来萨斯才知道，那两份布丁是戈登从哈维那儿以你再胖就会影响工作为由“没收”来的。

再后来，家里就总会有两份甜品了。


End file.
